Under the covers Part 4
by playboy-chick
Summary: Follow on from part 1 & 2 & 3


Under the covers part 4 –x

As we last knew Brass was being chased by an angry naked Mob .. Greg was being retarded then ever before... Warrick was having a gay gangbang with a mysterious stranger .. Catherine was dead as Greg skipped around her and There was a breaking story

Read under the covers 1 & 2 & 3 for more info..x

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Lady Heather had made their way out of the chamber and into the Living room. "Ow you like that don't yah baby" Heather said as she Whipped Grissom some more, Grissom had a cocky smile upon his face. Heather striped until she was only in a bright pink thong, Grissom stripped until he was only in his tight wangers.

A Near by Stranger was walking past the House and as he looked up the house started to shake rapidly.

Heather looked satisfied as she walked over to the window to open the blinds. As she did so she jumped to see Greg stood there with a cheesy smile "How are yah" he said lifting his hand, "please can I come in". Lady Heather had an angry look on her face as she said "piss off", Greg looked astonished "but mom, I'm telling dad!" Grissom was horrified; Greg noticed Grissom and said "Sup Dude… Hold on, you said you were gay, you lied to me... YOU LIED!!" Greg looked upset and started to look like he was having a mental break down. Heather looked like she had already seen this before as she said "you own that breakdown GreggyPhoo. Greg Fell to the floor and started to sing " Drop it like its hot, Drop it like its hot... when the bitch is tryin get at yah Fuck her like its hot". Grissom looked mortified as he whispered "is he always like this"; Lady Heather replied "ohh yesh"

The Angry naked Mob was closing in on Brass, Took a ranging Jump and Land straight on top of Brass. Nick Looked down at his and said "your momma would be so ashamed you ball Sucking Grissom Lover". Lady Heather and Grissom Came out of the Love Den Just to see what all the commotion was. Brass stared at where Grissom Hand was Placed, Right on Lady Heathers Left ass Cheek. "Noooo" screamed brass in terror, Grissom smiled and replied "oh yes Baby" as he wobbled Lady Heather's ass. As there was a moments silence Greg like the Retarded fucker he is, started to sing "Dr Jones Dr Jones Call in Dr Jones". Grissom Looked Angry again "someone tie that stupid fucker up". Sara had a not at the pit of her stomach, she looked at Grissom then back at nick. She dived on nick kissing his like no other mother fucker. As she looked side ward's to see if Grissom was looking all she could see was Greg's face. "Do you know Dr Jones ?" asked Greg " No so Fuck off, go shag yah mam". Lady Heather looked scared. "I know… ill call dr Dre… DR DRE!"

Warrick looked back into the darkness of his car, and there was the face of naked Ecklie!!!!!!!!! Warrick pulled Ecklie forward kissing him. 10 minutes later warrick and Ecklie came out of the car, looking all rouged up and started to walk down the road to Lady Heathers Place. Warrick stopped to see the whole Gang naked sat on the floor, except Greg, who was running around screaming "Were all gonna Diee!!" As Greg ran round as he got close to nick, nick stuck his arm out causing Greg to go flying and end up before Lady Heathers Feet. Greg looked up and said "Momma you was right… I should have gone to stripper's camp". Lady Heather put her Face in hands and started to cry "my little boy has became a man" she said with a sniff of pride.

Everyone left Greg on the Ground and went into Lady Heather's domain. Greg began to sing "All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself" before running inside to his mommy. Everyone was sat in silence as Greg Popped out of the cupboard wearing a Leather Suit singing "you can stand under my umbrella, Ella, Ella ah ah ah ah" Lady Heather began to cry again while grissom's patted her back saying "don't worry he will grow out of it" Heather replied "it's not that, he looks better in it than I do" everyone agreed. Nick looked like he was thinking; Sara thought it was just a trick of the light, until Nick said "hay what happen to Hodges????"

Sara Looked like she was going to cry as she spoke "I have something to tell you all" everyone gasps and Greg said "speck away sista". Sara Didn't smile "im pregnant with Greg's Baby" and began to cry... Greg Looked shocked and said "wow that's was one hell of a graduation party"…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sara almost screamed "I am having a baby whose father is a retarded mother fucker!" Greg looked at Heather and Screamed Back "Leave My Mother out of this…I Love my momma"

And here is the answer to the Question is Greg really as retarded as we think?? Yes!

Next time on Under the Covers … Sara Has to find a new father for the retarded baby... Where is Hodges...? And what happened to Catherine... And Is Grissom as sick as we think?


End file.
